


Under The Mistletoe

by LondonSpirit



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: Dan throws a Christmas party.Noah gets caught under the mistletoe.Shenangians ensues.Feelings are (finally) revealed.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).



> I was asked to do a prompt for artwork that was commissioned by [redacted] for [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971)  
> The commission was placed a long time ago, so we're really excited to finally share it on Christmas Day.  
> The beautiful artwork is from [ediewirt](https://www.instagram.com/ediewirt/)  
> [Redacted] sadly didn’t have time to write it themselves, so they asked me to do it.  
> I've never done this before, but the artwork was very inspiring so I gave it a shot.  
> It was so fun to work with [redacted] on this.  
> They wanted to give this as a gift to [Tailor1971 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971) and it will be revealed soon who it was that arranged it all.  
> Merry Christmas and we hope it brings him joy!

Noah is watching Dan watching everyone, keeping track that everyone’s got drinks and food and is happy. Dan’s equally the best and worst host. He’s attentive and caring, up to the point where people walk away as soon as they see him approach, because he tends to fuss over them too much. 

Noah doesn't know how long he's been watching him, but going by the slight pinch in his back, a while. He shifts his weight away from the door frame he's been leaning against - the motion draws Dan's attention even though he’s at the other side of the room. 

There's a warmth in Noah that has nothing to do with the punch as he meets Dan’s bright brown eyes. Noah quirks a brief smile, and one of Dan's eyebrows rises in reply. It makes Noah grin wider, and Dan looks away again. But even from across the room Noah can see the twinkle that hasn't left his eyes ever since Noah arrived. It's now accompanied by the familiar quirk of his mouth as he -unsuccessfully- tries to keep the smile from showing. 

Another wave of warmth floods Noah's body - he’s made it his mission to make Dan smile. It lights up every room, and makes Noah’s heart beat just a bit faster. It also relaxes Dan’s shoulders and loosens his spine, so Noah can keep telling himself it’s mostly for Dan’s own benefit. And not for the softness it always leaves on his face, radiating from him like sunshine. Or for the unnamed feeling in Noah’s stomach.

It's just one of the things he does these days, and he has stopped questioning it. 

*

He knows that Dan knows about the magnetic pull they have on each other. 

From the very first moment they met, Noah has been drawn to Dan, and they’ve been orbiting each other ever since, always toeing that fine line between friendship and something more. Neither of them had overstepped or blurred that line. Yet. 

Noah knows why Dan’s doing it -or not doing it- and he’s accepted it. He can wait. 

They’re in their last season - a few more months of shooting and editing, of staying professional for the sake of Dan’s beloved show. Noah can be patient if he has to, if it’s worth it. 

And he knows Dan is worth the frustrated nights, when he’s lying awake, jerking off to soft film kisses, brushed against the corner of his mouth, or gentle touches, leaving him yearning for more. 

*

Noah sighs, grabbing his third glass of bubbly and barely manages to not down it in one go. Instead he sips slowly, gaze following Dan as he wanders around the house, checking in with everyone, chatting with Annie, laughing with Emily and Dustin, rolling his eyes at Eugene. 

The only one he seems to avoid is Noah. Which is fine with him. He doesn’t trust himself right now. He should find something to eat; he can feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, singing the well worn song of ‘just fucking tell him’. 

A plate with dainty sandwiches appears in his line of sight and he whirls around, staring at Stacey’s grinning face, her silly Christmas hat bobbing as she cocks her head. 

“You look hungry, Reid,” she grins, waggling the plate in front of his face. “Either for this-” She pauses dramatically and Noah groans; he knows what’s going to follow. 

“Don’t,” he grumbles, taking a sandwich and swallows it in three bites. 

She huffs, lowering the plate so he can snatch another, and waits until he’s had a few, feeling a bit less woozy. 

“You two are ridiculous,” she says, dropping the empty plate on a nearby table. “Just fucking get it out. The pining is unbearable. On _both_ sides.” She nods her head in direction of Dan. 

Noah doesn’t need to look to know he’s been glancing over every now and then; he can always tell when Dan’s watching him, can feel his dark gaze like a physical caress. 

“You know why,” he hisses, frustration overly audible in his words - even he can hear it. “Sorry,” he adds instantly, pulling her into a quick hug. They know each other long enough that she only tuts him once before snuggling into his arms. Her small, warm body is soothing and Noah rests his head on her red curls, breathing in her familiar perfume. 

Through half closed eyes he watches Dan who’s chatting animatedly with Lucky, faintly wondering whether he’s jealous. They’re both close friends with Stacey, but Noah’s known her longer, and he can’t hide anything from her. Neither does he want to. She’s been his sounding board, counselor and trustee in all things Dan. Noah doesn’t know how much Dan is telling her -if at all- she’s never said anything. Yet it seems to Noah that she knows more than she lets on, if only to rile them both up equally. 

On the other side of the room, Dan throws his head back, laughing about something, and Noah’s heart aches at the sight of it. 

Dan’s beautiful. It’s simple as that, and Noah has accepted it very early on. He remembers his first impression of him very vividly. 

Hair, and those magnificent eyebrows. Noah snickers at the memory. 

***

 _Dan was late that day, rushing in, his hair windswept and wild. The continued drizzle of the early April morning made it curl crazily around his head. Noah shoved his hands into his pockets, fingertips tingling with a_ **_need_ ** _to push them into the dark hair, letting the silky strands slide through his hands._

 _The next thing that struck Noah was the burning intensity of Dan’s brown eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. When he looked at Noah, he_ **_saw_ ** _him, not just a cursory glance but a full on recognition of everything that made Noah Noah. It made him squirm, and at the same time his chest felt too tight._

 _There was a glint in them that lit up a tiny fire in the pit of Noah’s stomach, that never really went away. Intelligent and sharp, with just a hint of steel. And Noah had known he would do_ **_anything_ ** _to prove that he was the right one for the role._

***

“Would one call that a skirt or a kilt?” Stacey asks quietly, tearing Noah out of his memories. 

“Hm?” 

She huffs a laugh, nimble fingers poking him in the side. “Don’t tell me you haven’t checked out those legs yet. He’s been flaunting them around all evening.” 

Noah snorts, glad she can’t see him blush. Of course he had. How could he not? 

Those glorious long legs, all muscles and tanned skin, dusted with dark hair, on display for everyone to see. The skirt -too few pleats to be a proper kilt- ends just above Dan’s knees, tantalizing enough for Noah to imagine what is beneath it. 

The bright pink of his dress shirt is a beautiful contrast to the muted dark grey of the skirt, making his skin glow. He has the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and Noah’s eyes flicker between the well defined forearms and his surprisingly delicate wrists back and forth. 

Beautiful, indeed. 

“I’m so doomed,” he mutters under his breath. Stacey still hears it and snickers against his chest. 

“Honey, you’ve been doomed the second you laid eyes on him,” Stacey says lowly, squeezing tightly before letting go and stepping back. “You know what helps? KARAOKE.” 

The last she calls out loud into the room, which erupts into whoops and cheers. 

*

Noah is singing, loud and surprisingly wrong. Somewhere deep down inside his musician soul is cringing at the drunken harmonies, but Noah doesn’t care anymore. He’s crooning into the microphone, eyes locked with Dan who’s squirming so hard that Noah wonders how he’s still sitting. 

They both know why he picked that particular song - Noah had seen the shock in Dan’s face at the first few notes. His eyebrows shot up before settling into a permanent frown. He’s glaring daggers at Noah, yet he hasn’t left or shut him off. Somehow he allows Noah to serenade him, no matter how terrible he sounds. There’s only a few people still around, most have wandered off after Dan had forbidden anyone to butcher any of his favorite songs. 

Faintly Noah realizes that Annie and Emily are sharing a knowing glance, giggling. 

Noah can only hope he appears intoxicated enough to get away with it. 

*

The party is slowly winding down. The older cast members have left a while ago, even though Dan was protesting that they needed to stay. Only the core of them is still here, scattered around the house. 

Noah’s in the kitchen, inspecting the leftovers of the massive cake Dan had ordered. After he carefully cuts a small piece off it, he reaches for the coffee maker only to find it empty. He sighs, muttering under his breath as he refills the pot to make some more. Even though it’s late, and he knows he won’t be able to cancel out the alcohol, he really craves a good cup of coffee. If only to go with the cake. 

He finds the coffee filters and fumbles one into the machine. 

“Coffee Grounds,” he murmurs, looking around the counter. “Where are you hiding?” 

Suddenly the small hairs on his neck stand on end. A hand reaches over his shoulder, taking a container off the shelf. Noah doesn’t need to turn, he’d recognize that hand anywhere. 

“Thanks.” Willing his own hand steady, he counts out a few spoons into the machine and turns it on. He takes a deep breath before he turns around, not really surprised to find Dan leaning too closely against the counter. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks, pushing away to collect two mugs from another shelf, setting them next to the coffee maker. 

Noah nods. “Yes, but that’s a given, you throw the best parties.” 

Dan ducks his head, that infuriating half-smile on his lips, the laugh lines around his eyes deep and prominent. “I try my best. You guys are great guests though.” 

Noah chuckles. “Why thank you.” 

They grin at each other while the coffee maker blubbers and gurgles. The smell of coffee fills the kitchen; the soft Christmas music playing all evening is barely audible in here. Noah doesn’t feel the need to fill the comfortable silence, neither does Dan. They’re leaning against the counter, eyes darting between the coffee maker and each other back and forth. Noah is overly aware that their hands are only inches apart - he could stretch out his pinkie and touch Dan’s. He almost convinces himself to do so as Dan straightens his back. 

“Milk and sugar, right?” he asks softly, walking over to the fridge. Noah nods with a smile; Dan knows things about him, just like Noah knows things about Dan. They don’t talk about it, it just exists in the intimate space between them. Like the fact that Dan doesn't really like lemon in his cakes, and yet the one sitting on the counter is basically dripping with it. Noah already had three pieces of it - it’s the most delicious cake he’d had in a while. 

Or how Dan knows just exactly how much milk and sugar Noah takes in his coffee. Noah watches him fill the mug, the constant warmth in the pit of his stomach spreading through his entire body. 

Noah reaches for the mug the same time Dan wants to give it to him. Their hands brush, and Noah bites back a noise that wants to escape at their touch. Dan’s fingers linger, and Noah’s certain he can hear him breathe a soft sigh. 

They sip their coffees, listening to the low murmur of the party in the other room. Noah sets down the mug, taking up the plate with the cake. Taking a few bites and savoring the bright taste, he can feel Dan’s eyes on him once more. As he looks up, Dan glances away. 

“Want some?” Noah asks, feeling bold. He blames the alcohol, even though he knows he would've done the same if he’d been sober. 

Dan shakes his head. “You know I don’t really like that sort of cake.” He waves a hand over the plate in Noah’s hand. 

“I know. But it’s really good.” He stabs a small piece with the fork, holding it up. 

Dan’s face does a beautifully complicated thing, and then he leans over, opening his mouth. Noah carefully feeds the cake to him, utterly enchanted by the way Dan’s lips wrap around the fork. 

And for one electric moment their eyes find each other. Time slows down. Dan’s hand lifts, taking the fork from Noah’s suddenly numb finger. Without averting his gaze, he takes another piece of cake, holding it up to Noah’s mouth. 

Heat’s swirling in Noah’s chest as he opens his mouth and watches in trance as Dan very gently drops the cake onto Noah’s tongue. Every motion, even every breath they take feels charged. They’re standing way too close; Noah can smell Dan’s cologne, can see the fuzzy shadows his lashes cast. 

“It’s not so bad,” Dan eventually says quietly, stepping back and Noah can breathe again. 

He chews and swallows, not really tasting anything. “Told ya,” he says just as quietly. 

“Dan!” someone calls from the other room, and the spell is broken. 

“One second,” he calls back, tearing his eyes away from Noah. Dan’s smile is breathtaking as he takes his mug and walks away, leaving Noah alone in the kitchen, staring after him. 

*

Stacey clears her throat loudly and with such purpose that Noah whirls around, scarf and hat in hand, thick winter jacket haphazardly hanging from his shoulders. 

“What?” He has a horrible premonition. Frowning at her, he tries to calm down his suddenly racing heart. He’s seen that look on her face before. She only grins at him, plucking the scarf from his hand, winding it around his neck. She also plops the hat on his head, the grin on her face not wavering. 

“WHAT?” he asks again, looking around the empty room. They’re the last, ready to leave; he can hear Annie, Dan and Emily chatting by the door. 

Horrified he watches how her gaze wanders over him and then upwards. He looks up, heat pooling in his stomach. 

“ _Oh_.” It’s barely a word, breathed into the suddenly charged silence of the room. 

Waggling her eyebrows, she kisses his check. “Night, Noah.” Somehow she makes it sound like the naughtiest thing possible. 

She bounces towards the door, leaving Noah staring after her. 

“Good night, Dan, and thank you” Stacey calls loudly, dragging Annie and Emily out the door. Noah can hear them whisper heatedly. Then the door falls shut and they’re gone. 

Noah’s frozen to the spot. He can hear the soft sounds of cars getting started, the low music still playing from the hidden speakers. 

His feet are cold while the rest of his body feels as if it’s on fire. He watches Dan walk back into the room, pulling the light jacket closer around himself. He stops abruptly as he sees Noah. 

“Oh hey, you’re still here?” he asks, voice a bit rough from too much talking and singing. “Thought you’d left.” He narrows his eyes at Noah, registering the motionlessness and his shallow breathing. “Noah? You okay?” 

Noah nods, shakes his head, shrugs, all at the same time. The room’s tilting to the side and he reaches out to steady himself against the doorframe. 

“Noah!”, Dan calls out, worry seeping into his words as he hurries over. 

Noah lifts a slightly shaky hand. “No. Stop!” It comes out much more forceful than intended and Dan stops midstep. There’s confusion on his face, and Noah can see a very brief expression of hurt flit over his features. 

Noah takes a deep breath, rolls his eyes and waves a hand towards the stupid plant hanging over him. 

Dan’s confusion grows as he looks up, the puzzlement on his face so adorable that Noah has to bite back a smile. Dan peers closer at the mistletoe, before understanding dawns on his face. 

“Ah.” 

Noah gets lost in the sheer overwhelming display of emotions on Dan’s face. In very quick succession he can see comprehension, something akin to shock, and then grim determination. Dan squares his shoulders and takes another step. It’s hesitant, and yet it makes something deep inside Noah jubilate. 

“Dan, no,” he says, but he lacks conviction. It’s silly really. They’re alone, there’s nobody here to call them out for not following through on a rather stupid Christmas tradition. He should just say good night, leave and forget all about it. 

And yet he’s rooted to the spot, fingers curling around the smooth wood of the door jamb, watching how Dan takes another step, eyes glued to the mistletoe. 

“Daniel?” Noah asks softly, suddenly feeling very sober. 

“It’s tradition,” Dan muses absently, not looking at Noah as he takes another step, less hesitant now. “It’s bad luck to break tradition,” he adds, his dark eyes sliding down to lock with Noah’s. He gasps at the undisguised hunger he can see in them. He swallows hard, hope starting to burn brightly in his veins. 

“Is it now?” he asks. His voice breaks and he can see Dan shiver at the sound of it. He still nods, taking one last step, crowding into Noah’s personal space. He radiates warmth, his scent so much more intense this close and Noah bites his lip to suppress a moan. 

“Absolutely.” Dan’s voice is husky and low, chasing a sharp jolt of arousal through Noah. His throat is dry as he says: 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” 

Dan’s eyes darken even more as he nods, lips curling into that trademark half smile of his, like a secret that only Noah knows about. 

“Definitely not, no,” he whispers. He’s so close that Noah can feel his breath against his lips. With a groan he stumbles against Dan, their mouths meeting in a messy, frantic kiss. Dan makes a strangled noise. Noah can feel him tremble, his hands scrambling for a hold around his waist before pulling him against his chest. Noah makes a broken sound himself as Dan’s tongue slides against his, hot and slick and needy. He grasps for a hold, fingers digging into Dan’s arms, bunching up the jacket he's still wearing. 

Suddenly all his hesitation, all the carefully kept distance disappears. Dan kisses with such wild desire, Noah’s own pent up longing breaks free and he kisses back just as fiercely. Their low moans echo around them, and Noah’s knees want to give out. He pulls Dan closer still, stumbling until his back hits the door frame again, steadying him enough so he doesn’t topple them both. Another bitten off moan vibrates through Dan, and Noah needs to touch him _now_. He pulls Dan’s shirt out of the skirt, sliding his hands underneath and bites at Dan’s lips as he finally touches warm skin. He can feel the coarse hair on his stomach against his palm, feels Dan’s erratic breathing, and he kisses him harder. 

Dan’s hands slide over his back, before pushing the hat off, burying his fingers in Noah’s hair. He can feel his blunt nails raking over his scalp - it chases something fiery through his body. With shock Noah realizes that he’s getting hard in his jeans. He tries to ignore it in favor of losing himself in Dan’s skilled mouth. Dan shifts against him, moaning hoarsely, and Noah runs one hand down Dan’s thigh, scrabbling to bunch the fabric up so he can reach underneath. 

Dan breaks away, panting, eyes so dark and burning into Noah’s he needs to rest his forehead against Dan’s for a moment. 

“I know it might be a bit forward,” Dan murmurs, fingers dancing over Noah’s back, “but shall we take this upstairs?” 

Noah groans; he can’t help it. Dan’s voice is rough, and as much as he knows he should, he can’t resist. 

“Fuck yeah,” he grunts, pressing his body hard against Dan’s, canting his hips to let him feel his erection. 

“HNG,” is Dan’s garbled reply and before Noah can say anything, Dan’s taken his hand and pulls him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Somewhere on the way Noah sheds the jacket and the scarf, and Dan kicks off his shoes, tossing his own jacket carelessly onto the floor. 

Dan flicks on a small lamp as he maneuvers them towards the bed, unceremoniously pushing Noah onto it, flopping next to him, diving into another heated kiss. As tame as Dan’s kisses as David are, as filthy are Dan’s - he kisses like he was born for it. And maybe he was. 

Noah moans against Dan’s lips, hands roaming over his back, his ass under the skirt. With shaking hands he pulls on the fabric. Dan breaks the kiss, leaning back enough to look Noah in the eyes. 

“We really shouldn't be doing this,” he pants softly. 

Noah swallows hard, nodding. “We can stop.” He feels like he’s talking through broken glass; it hurts to say it. “If you don't want-” 

“Oh, I want,” Dan croaks, fingers dancing over Noah’s arms and shoulders, making him tremble under the surprisingly gentle touch. “I want you so much, I can’t even think straight anymore.” 

Noah whines, diving into another hard kiss. “But we shouldn’t,” Noah adds as he breaks away again, locking eyes with Dan. 

“Yeah, it’s probably a really bad idea,” he sighs, rubbing his nose against Noah’s and he can taste the words on his lips. “The show is my everything, I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

Noah nods weakly. “Me neither.” He shifts away from Dan. “Would we though?” he asks, not able to tear his eyes away from Dan’s mouth. 

Dan shrugs awkwardly. “I don’t know. I’ve never been in a situation like this.” 

Noah chuckles helplessly and Dan groans. Next thing Noah knows Dan is kissing him again, his hands sliding under his shirt, pushing him into the mattress. 

Every single nerve in Noah’s body is on fire wherever Dan’s touching him. And he’s touching him everywhere, tugging on his shirt, pressing against him, and Noah can feel Dan’s erection through two layers of fabric. 

“Are you wearing anything under this?” he gasps, sliding a hand over Dan’s hip. 

“Why don’t you go and find out?” Dan sounds sly, and Noah leans back to look at him. 

Dan’s face is flushed, he’s biting his lip and his eyes are blazing. 

“God, you are beautiful,” Noah blurts out, making Dan blush even more. “Are you sure?” Noah asks even as he moves his hand lower. 

Dan huffs a dry laugh. “It’s too late anyway. I know now what it feels to kiss you, to touch you. Even if we stop now, I’d be thinking about that every damn second of the day, and I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes and NOT think about what you look like when you’re totally out of it.” 

Noah growls. The low burning desire roars up into an all consuming need. He violently tamps it down. 

“Just say no, and I stop. I'll walk away, and we can at least try to forget about this, so we can keep working together,” he says through gritted teeth, forcing himself to let go of Dan’s thigh. He’s never felt more sober. This is a turning point, and he’d be damned if he does anything to upset Dan. 

Dan makes a noise that breaks Noah’s heart, but as their eyes meet, he’s smiling. 

“I know. And I appreciate that. But as I said, it’s too fucking late. I’m yours.” He sighs deeply, shakily, squeezing his eyes shut. “If you want me,” he whispers, and it’s all Noah can take. With a grunt he rolls onto Dan, pushing his hands into his hair and kisses him with everything he has. 

“I have wanted you since the day we met,” he mutters against Dan’s mouth before licking deep inside, making him shudder heavily. Dan wraps his arms around Noah’s shoulders, fingers digging deep into his neck. He bucks his hips against Noah’s, making them both groan. 

Noah can’t take it anymore. He pushes himself up, already missing Dan’s mouth on his. Kneeling between Dan’s spread legs, he locks eyes with him, resting his hands just above Dan’s knees. 

There’s a fiery glint in Dan’s darkened eyes as he nods almost imperceptibly. Noah pushes his hands under the heavy fabric, fingertips tingling at the smoothness of Dan’s skin. There’s nothing that stops him, no hem of boxers nor the seam of briefs. Noah’s mouth goes dry as he feels Dan’s hip bones, bare and only covered in goosebumps. 

“You’re killing me,” Noah mumbles, caressing the crease between hip and thighs. 

Dan’s head lolls back. “I am killing YOU? Noah, I’m fucking dying here,” he whines, and Noah chuckles darkly. 

Dan lifts his head, and the laughter dies in Noah’s throat. The expression on Dan’s face is fierce, taking Noah’s breath away. His eyes narrow as Dan lifts a trembling hand, starting to undo the buttons of his own shirt. 

Noah can only stare as he reveals more and more skin, golden and flawless in the low lights. The dark hair covering Dan’s chest is sparse and curly, and Noah clenches his hands at the sight. 

“Ow,” Dan says lowly, and Noah realizes that he’s still holding onto his legs. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, letting go of him, sliding his hands over Dan’s stomach instead, pushing the shirt off him. 

“You’re a magnificent creature, you know that,” he murmurs, leaning down and trailing kisses over Dan’s stomach and up his chest. Dan’s squirming underneath him, making the most delicious noises. “So fucking gorgeous.” 

“Noah,” Dan whines, tugging impatiently on Noah’s own shirt. 

“Yes, yeah, okay.” Noah sits up again, stripping it down, before leaning down to seal his lips over Dan’s again. The feeling of their naked skin touching is indescribable, and Noah squeezes his eyes shut, clinging to Dan as their kisses turn messy. His pants feel too tight, and going by the restlessness of Dan, he can feel it too. Dan’s hands are on his back, dancing over the swell of his ass before grabbing it, pulling him close. 

Noah gasps as he feels his hardness against his own. 

“Do you know why I wore this today? “Dan whispers, teeth tugging not so gently on Noah’s earlobe. “I knew you’d be looking incredible. You always do when dressing up, and I also knew I couldn’t hide a hard-on in pants. Hence the skirt. Because you’re never not affecting me.” 

Noah growls, pressing his throbbing dick against Dan’s, making him groan right into Noah’s ear. Noah scrambles to sit up, frantically pushing the skirt up and out of the way. Dan’s cock is already dribbling pre-come, leaving small wet patches on the expensive fabric. 

He curses softly, which makes Dan laugh. Noah shoots him a glare before leaning down, licking along the length, making Dan cry out. 

“FUCK!” 

Noah grins before doing it again. Dan’s taste is addictive, as is his scent, and Noah shuffles down the bed so he can take him in his mouth. 

Dan wails, hips coming up and Noah presses an arm over his stomach, pinning him to the bed. Dan’s hands flutter about before gripping the sheets tightly. His entire body is buzzing as if electrified, and Noah feels pride wash over him. He did this. 

Experimentally he swirls his tongue over Dan’s cockhead, his sharp bitterness filling his mouth. Dan’s making the most beautiful broken noises, trying to buck into his mouth, but Noah curls one hand around his hip, keeping him still. 

He hasn’t done this in a while, but he knows what he himself likes. Starting slow, he licks over the head, before taking him deeper, reveling in the weight of Dan’s cock on his tongue. Using his other hand to steady it, he starts moving, sliding over his length. Dan’s writhing on the bed, muttering curses and Noah’s name like a prayer. 

Noah’s losing himself in the steady up and down, in the small shocks that run through Dan’s limbs, that he actually whimpers as Dan pushes him away, pulling him up to kiss him. 

“I want you inside me,” he whispers into Noah’s mouth, “want to come on your cock.” 

Noah arches into him at that. “God, yes,” he murmurs hoarsely. 

Dan flips them over, making quick work of Noah’s pants and socks. He lets go of him to rummage through the nightstand. Tossing lube and a condom next to Noah, he lets his gaze roam over Noah’s naked form. But as he reaches for the zip on the skirt, Noah stops him with a shaking hand. 

“Leave it on,” he says pleadingly. Dan raises an eyebrow at him, and Noah wants to devour him. 

“C’mere, you,” he groans, pulling Dan down again, claiming his lips in a heated kiss once more. Soon the kissing isn’t enough, and Noah shifts them around so Dan’s on his back with Noah kneeling between his spread legs. The sight is almost too much for Noah as he reaches for the lube. 

Dan’s eyes are on his hands, watching very closely as Noah pours some of the clear liquid on his fingers. Without looking away, Dan pulls a pillow under his hips, arranging the skirt around himself that he’s covered up again. But with the way he’s propped up on the pillow, Noah can see the outline of Dan’s cock even through the fabric. 

He growls, wrapping the lubed up hand around his own dick, stroking a few times. Dan makes a protesting noise, pushing his pelvis up higher. It makes the heavy fabric slip away and Dan moan. 

“Selfish,” he mutters, snatching the lube from where Noah dropped it. He flips it open with a practiced motion, swiping the skirt aside. Transfixed Noah watches as he starts fingering himself, twisting to get his hand where he wants it. His cock is dripping pre-come; it glistens tantalizing in the low lights. Noah can only stare, breathless, speechless. 

It’s the most sensual sight and he can feel his pulse beating through every part of his body. 

“Dear Lord,” he murmurs, watching as Dan works a second finger inside himself, hips moving slowly. He’s biting his lip, head thrown back. Sweat is gathering in the hollow of his neck, and his thighs are trembling. He jumps as Noah rests an equally trembling hand on his knee, sliding it over the inside of his thigh. 

“Let me,” he whispers, and Dan instantly pulls his hand away, pressing down on three of Noah’s lubed up fingers. The sound he makes shoots through Noah like shockwaves, and suddenly he can’t wait any longer. 

“Please tell me you’re ready,” he bites out, scrambling for the condom. He manages to rip it open and he grunts as he rolls it on. 

Instead of an answer Dan curls his hand painfully around Noah’s arm, pulling him down. Shuffling closer, Noah lines himself up, pressing against Dan’s hole. 

Dan makes a low sound, and Noah looks up, concerned. 

Dan is watching him, lids fluttering, but Noah can still see the fire burning in his eyes. Dan’s gnawing on his lip, letting out a harsh exhale as Noah pushes further. 

“Breathe for me,” Noah whispers, and Dan does, relaxing all his muscles. Noah cries out as he slides almost effortlessly into Dan’s heat. His arms buckle and as Dan lifts his hips to take him deeper, he has to swallow a yelp at the feeling. 

He moves around to find better leverage, thrusting gently into Dan’s tightness. Dan whimpers, and the sound sets something loose in Noah. Grabbing Dan’s hips through the skirt, he starts moving, slow at first before Dan hooks a foot over his leg, urging him to move faster. When Noah doesn’t immediately do so, Dan growls and clenches hard around Noah. 

He snaps his head up, meeting Dan’s grinning face. His hair is a total mess, his lips look bruised from biting and kissing, and Noah has never seen anything more erotic in his life. 

Taking a deep breath, he drops a brief kiss on Dan’s neck, before he pulls back and then starts thrusting. Very quickly he loses himself in Dan’s heat and the strangled noises he pulls from him with every move. Dan's meeting every single thrust with one of his own, clinging to Noah’s shoulders as he fucks into him. They’re both sweating, and Noah has to adjust his grip on Dan’s hip as he becomes slippery with sweat. 

Noah realizes that he’s babbling, praise, and something else that he can just about swallow down. Dan’s thrashing underneath him, the steady stream of his low moans spurring Noah on. He can feel Dan’s hard cock against his stomach, and he lowers himself a bit to give him some more friction. He would love to get his hands around him, jerk him slowly and watch him lose it but he can’t. Doubling his efforts he thrusts harder, angling his hips a bit more, and then Dan arches up, a low cry tumbling from his lips. 

Noah presses deeper, abandoning all care, just fucking into him, and when Dan comes with a garbled cry, Noah isn’t far behind. His orgasm burns its way through Noah’s body, searing and all consuming, and he collapses onto Dan, gasping for breath. Dan wraps a shaky hand around the back of his head, holding him close. Noah mouths at the salty skin of Dan’s neck, reveling in the rumbling moans that vibrate through his body. 

Very slowly he comes back to his senses. But as he wants to roll off Dan, he growls, holding him tightly. Noah snickers, pressing sloppy kisses over whatever skin he can reach. 

“‘m heavy,” he murmurs. 

Dan shakes his head, but eventually lets go as Noah carefully pulls out. 

“Don’t move,” he mutters as he crawls out of bed. Stumbling into the bathroom, he gets rid of the condom and wets a towel to clean them up. When he comes back into the bedroom, he has to steady himself at the sight of Dan spread out bonelessly on the bed. The skirt is bunched up around his hips, ruined beyond redemption. His bronzed skin is a stark contrast with the white sheets, his hair a dark cloud around his blissed out face. 

Noah’s heart does something very strange in his chest. 

Carefully he stalks over to the bed, very gently cleaning up the mess on Dan’s stomach which earns him one of the softest smiles he’s ever seen on Dan’s face. With shaky hands he unzips the skirt, taking it off and shoving it onto the floor. 

“Stay,” Dan murmurs sleepily, curling around himself as Noah tucks the covers from underneath him. 

Noah watches him; he’s barely awake anymore, he wouldn’t even notice if he’d left. But Noah doesn’t want to. With a sigh he slides back into bed, and Dan instantly wraps himself around him. 

“Sleep”, he mutters, rubbing his stubble against Noah’s neck, which causes a shiver down Noah’s spine. He settles into the soft mattress, Dan’s pliant body a warm assuring weight at his side. Carefully he moves one arm around Dan’s shoulder, letting his fingers slide over his back, enjoying the quiet purrs Dan makes at that. 

“Good night, Daniel,” Noah whispers, pressing a kiss into Dan’s wild hair. 

“Night, Noah.” 


End file.
